


Number Four, Privet Drive

by bluefay



Series: Ficlets (HP) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Collage, Comfort, Digital Art, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, implied childhood abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefay/pseuds/bluefay
Summary: When Harry takes Draco back to Number Four, Privet Drive, everything clicks.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ficlets (HP) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805908
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	Number Four, Privet Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for the drabble challenge on the drarry discord. This month's theme was "return," and the wor count was 248! This was also my first time a) creating proper art in like 8 years and b) digitally. I had a lot of fun with it!

“So, this is it.”

Draco blinked at Harry, who had hardly spoken a word since they’d left their flat. He understood this, of course. There was something ominous about returning to the site of one’s childhood home, especially if it only held bad memories. Draco supposed he would feel the same way returning to the Manor, which he had yet to do. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Draco asked softly.

Harry nodded stiffly, his eyes locked on the house in front of them. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

Draco frowned, but he decided not to push. Instead, he took Harry’s hand in his own ― partly for warmth, partly for comfort. The day was cold and miserable, and yet it seemed fitting under the circumstances. 

A few months after they began dating, Harry had divulged his childhood secrets. Draco had known he had been raised by Muggles, but he had no idea how awful they’d been to Harry. He couldn’t begin to fathom being raised in such a hateful family, having nothing more than a cupboard under the stairs and spiders as friends. 

As soon as Harry had told Draco, he’d begun to pick up on things that Harry experienced in his day-to-day life because of his trauma: nightmares at least twice a week, flinching when a hand came too close to his face or neck, and bursts of anger over trivial things.

“I love you, you know,” Draco said, breaking the silence.

“I know. I love you too,” Harry whispered.


End file.
